1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
Commercial light fixtures commonly use fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps to radiate light for illumination. These lighting fixtures have the common drawbacks of high power consumption, quick light attenuation, short service life, fragility, and the inability to be reclaimed. Light emitting diode elements (hereinafter LED elements) may be used to replace fluorescent or incandescent bulbs to obtain the environmental and economic benefits of LED technology. However, LED elements are directional and when used with exiting light fixtures, they do not necessarily provide the illumination where it is needed.
Standard light tubes are mounted in a light fixture by means of sliding connector pins into end sockets and then turning the tube 90 degrees so that the pins engage electrical contacts in the sockets. The lamp tube emits light omni-directionally and its orientation in the sockets is of no consequence, making orientation of pin connectors on different models of fixtures inconsequential. However, LED elements emit light generally at a narrowly-angled conical path. An LED lighting tube retrofitted into the exiting light fixture may not be oriented to emit light in the desired direction as the angular presentation of the light to the surface to be illuminated can be offset by the variation of the pin connectors.